


Brotherly love

by Metal_fist_of_Hydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rumlow is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_fist_of_Hydra/pseuds/Metal_fist_of_Hydra
Summary: Brock Rumlow is a willing whore for his team. STRIKE Team Alpha enjoys the nightly pleasures their commander has to offer.





	Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Pierce uses Brock Rumlow for sex. Rumlow hopes for more, but never gets it. Thankfully, the team realizes what their touch-starved Commander needs and they give it to him.
> 
> (For some unknown reason, I am unable to tag the relationship STRIKE Team Alpha/Brock Rumlow so here it goes)

Rumlow spends most of his nights with Pierce. Pierce fucks him hard, and as soon as he gets off, he just leaves Brock where he is, unsatisfied, burning with yearning. He wishes him goodnight and leaves the room. Rumlow is ashamed and humiliated. Still, he goes back almost every night, secretly hoping for more. He always has to sleep alone.

The Team notices their Commander's bad shape. Rumlow is exhausted, has been losing weight, his skin is greyish and he can't focus on field. Every time Pierce calls him, his eyes lighten up. The next morning he returns to the Team, broken and silent.

The Team decides to take matters in their hands. After a mission, they literally kidnap Rumlow to a safehouse, tied up, in the back of a van. He struggles first of course, so Rollins and Anders sit next to him, flanking him. They calm him with long, slow caresses across his back, gentle touches on his face and head, they murmur sweet things into his ears. By the time they arrive, Rumlow is already dazed, his head on Jack's shoulder.

Upon arrival, they go to shower. It's a nice, big shower with place for everyone. So they take their Commander in the middle, and gently clean him. They don't touch his private parts, not quite yet. Rumlow closes his eyes, a sigh escapes his lips. He's excited for what to come. He hasn't been told of anything but it's not necessary either. His guys lather his body with soap, talk sweet to him, caress him - and by the time shower is done, Rumlow is half-erect and trembling.

They lead him to the - well-heated -, big living room and gently force him to sit down on the thick, white rug. They never lose body contact with him, someone is always touching him, holding him by the arms. He closes his eyes, lets his head fall backwards and soon gets the first kiss.

He doesn't open his eyes while being kissed, it doesn't really matter who kisses him. There are hands on his body now, they touch his buttocks, his thighs, spread his legs. Fingers massage the soles of his foot, play with his toes, someone gently cups his balls. There are lips closing around his nipples, tongues licking the sensitive buds.

Rumlow mewls. Someone else is kissing him now, grabbing his hair, forcing his head backwards. He leans in the kiss and his cock is throbbing now. He's being lifted by several hands, turned around, ass in the air, legs spread, his body played with. He moves his hips, in hope of being touched, being jerked off. It won't happen, but as soon as the kiss ends, there is a cock in his mouth and he eagerly begins to suck. His guys murmur appreciatingly, and the owner of the cock won't last long, shooting on Rumlow's face and chest.

It's only the beginning.

By evening he has sucked off all of his teammates, he's glistening with sweat and cum. He himself has come several times, given handjobs and blowjobs. His balls gleam wetly, from the saliva of all the others and his spent cock rests against his cum-stained belly. He's also very, very tired. By the time they drag him into the shower again, he's half-asleep and he gets a wonderful, deep sleep that night, sleeping in the arms of his teammates. 

*

Rumlow and the Team spend a whole week in the safehouse. By the end of the week, Rumlow is fucked silly, he's been gaining weight, there is gleam in his eyes and his skin has a healthy shade. He's also more vivid, laughs more often and cuddles up constantly to his mates.

Pierce never calls him again. Rumlow is top on the field, commands the team like in good ol' times, and after missions, after shower, he kneels, naked, excited, hopeful gleam in his eyes, accepting his mates' cocks in his mouth, his ass, and leaning into their touches. They always fuck him and after fucking, they always care for him.

He never has to sleep alone.


End file.
